Secret feelings
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: Sakume and Neji have a complex relationship and hide things from eachother when they go on a mission together Sakume saves a ninja's life he is determined to win her heart in return will this bring Neji to show his feelings for Sakume or not.


**THE FEELINGS WE KEEP INSIDE BECAUSE OF FEAR**

**BY sakume13**

**Rated T **

**Pairing nejixsakume**

**Gendre romance/drama**

**Summary Neji and Sakume are asigned to a retrieval mission in the hidden sound village when sakume saves a ninja who is determined to win her heart. Will this bring out Neji's feelings for Sakume?**

" Umm... 2 tomatos, 3 oranges, 1 head of lettuce, and 4 green peppers. Is this enough money?"

"Yes, here you go ... have a nice day."

"Thanks you to. Finally I can make dinner agian, maybe switching my shifts is for the best."

"Sakume Uchiha?"

"Yes?" She turned to see who it was.

"The Hokage would like to see you."

She let out a sigh of disbelief. "Very well thank you."

The messanger nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

at the Hokage's office

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

"Enter"

"Took you long enough." Said a male voice.

She looked up to see Neji Hyuga standing tall smirking right infront of her.

"Well excuse me for thinking I didn't have to run over here."

"Whats with the bags Sakume-chan?"

"Well if you must know Neji-kun I was shopping."

"Oh right I forgot girls like shopping for cloths, shoes and, other stuff."

"For your information I hate shopping for cloths, shoes and, other stuff. I was getting a few things for dinner."

"Right." Neji said sarcastically.

"I was!"

"Yeah sure you were." He replied in another sarcastic tone.

Sakume glared at him as she went and pulled out a tomato , about to smack him with it.

"And you expect to accomplish what with that?" Neji taunted

"Stop it you two!" Lady Tsunade said steernly. "Now listen you are to go on a retrieve a scroll in the hidden sound village, be careful there may be very complex traps that you could run into."

"Right." they nodded.

"And above all WORK TOGETHER!"

"Yes my lady." Sakume huffed

"Dismissed."

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

at the gates of Konoha

Neji had been waiting for a half an hour.

"Where is she?" He was getting annoyed. Finally he could see her coming over a hill.

"Sorry I got caught up helping kids get their kite out of a tree." She smirked

He had heard that excuse before. "Oh well that was nice of you wasn't it."

Sakume rolled her eyes "Let's just go."

"Let's." Neji replied. Even though he didn't show it, he really did have a deep affection for her aswell as she felt the same but they wouldn't admit it, not to themselves not to anyone.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

just before dark

"Lets set up here for the night."

"Ok."

"Neji im in charge and I say we ... wait did you say ok?"

"Yes .. I did."

"Oh ok well let's get started."

"Right."

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

later

"I will take first watch." Neji demanded.

"No i will."

"No i want to."

"Well thats just too bad!" Sakume shouted.

"You havn't slept in 2 days due to your responsibilities at work." Neji sighed.

"I don't care!"

"Get some rest you can have next watch."

"NO!"

"Don't argue Sakume."

"Well than I guess we are both staying up."

"This is silly."

"It's not silly." Sakume protested.

"Whatever you say." Neji chuckled.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

waiting till one falls asleep

It had been 3 hours since it had became dark and Sakume was struggling to keep her eyes from closing.

"Sakume I will watch for an enemy, please go to bed."

"No need." Sakume couldn't handle it anymore her exhaustion had taken over and she drifted off, falling on Neji.

"No need huh." He said smirking. He ran his fingers threw her long brown hair before scooping her up and laying her in her bedroll then returning outside to take watch once again.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

in the morning

"Good morning Sakume-chan." Neji said teasingly while smirking

Sakume rolled her eyes. "Good morning Neji-kun."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes it was ok."

"Here have some breakfast before we leave."

"Thank you."

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

later leaping from tree to tree

Sakume stoped dead in her tracks. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sound i think sombody is in trouble."

"Thats not our mission c'mon let's go."

"Well im the leader and I say we are going to go check it out."

"You can be so stubborn when you wanna be."

"It's comming from over here." Sakume whispered

They pulled back a bush to see a road ninja attakking another ninja who look as if he was from the village hidden in the meadows who was trapped in a water justu. Sakume didn't hezitate to run in with Neji close behind. As the took their fighting positions, Sakume did a few quick hand signs and yelled...

"Fire style, fire ball justu!" As a huge ball of fire emerged she ran up to the ninja and threw a kunai that hit him in the chest and Neji ran up and used gental fist as sakume kicked him into a tree. The water justu vanished and the ninja fell to the ground. Sakume ran over and did the best she could to heal him.

"Your amazing." the ninja mumbled as she helped him onto his feet.

"I'm Sakume Uchiha and this is my friend Neji Hyuga."

"Oh right I apologize, my name is Nylu."

"Hello Nylu."

"You have saved my life and now out of the promise to my father i will follow you wishing to gain your love."

Sakume blushed.

"Is this guy for real?" Neji was shocked.

"That will not be nessisary Nylu." neji stated.

"Yes I made a promise to my father when he passed away."

"Sakume tell him he shoul'd just return to his village."

Sakume stood and thought for a minute ' It might be fun to have him around to bug Neji , what is the harm?'

After mentally debating she spoke up. "Sure you can come along Nylu but we are on a mission to retrieve a scroll."

"Yes, I understand I will not be in your way."

"SAKUME , what are you doing?"

"you heard him he made a promise to his father.. a promise is a promise right."

"Whatever let's go." Neji said very annoyed.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

at the hide out

"Nylu stay here." Neji stated while he tried not to make eye contact with Sakume.

"No, i wish to follow Sakume."

"Nylu please stay here, it will be faster."

"As you wish."

Neji scowled at him. Jumping over to the entrance of the tunnel Sakume went to go inside but Neji was suspisious they hadn't been attacked yet. "Byakugan! ... oh no... Sakume no stop!"

Her foot hit the wire and Neji jumped to cover her body with his own when 1 of the 8 kunai hit Neji's arm. When he was sure that the trap was over he got up aswell did she.

"Neji your hurt. Here let me." Sakume pulled out the kunai and tried her best to heal him as much as she could. Neji couldn't help not to fidget at the pain in his throbbing arm.

"Let me go first this time."

"Right."

"Byakugan..."

Finding no traps they grabbed the scroll and headed for the exit.

"They underestimated us ... big mastake." Neji smirked as they both ran over to the bush to get Nylu.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

at dark

"I will take the watch."

"But Neji! You promised!"

"I didn't promise and anyway im not being in the same tent as that phony suck up."

"So your saying it's impossible for someonr to like me?"

"No.. I..."

"Well thats what it sounds like to me, have you ever thought I said yes to having him come is because of the way he treats me?"

"It's fake!"

"Well I don't care if it is or isn't, it is a nice change than the way you treat me!" She disappeared into the tent.

"Sakume i didn't ..." he got cut off.

"Save it, don't talk to me!"

Neji gave the blonde ninja beside him a death look as to say 'You are so lucky she is here.' As the blonde ninja got up to go and join sakume in the tent.

"Good night Nylu."

"Good night Sakume."

Neji couldn't help it, his jealous side was starting to show.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

in the morning

"Good morning Nylu." Sakume said as she was making tea.

"Good morning Sakume-chan." She turned her head to him so quickly she spilt hot tea on her hand.

"OWW!" Sakume screeched.

Nylu ran over to her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine."

"Im sorry, i won't call you that agian"

"No it's just you caght me off guard."

"Very well then you shall call me Nylu-san."

"Ok Nylu-san." Sakume replied with a grin.

"Where is neji?"

"I don't know probaly meditating somewhere, he should be back soon."

They did not know that he was listening to them while hiding in a bush.

"I see... Sakume-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What are you afraid of?"

Surprised at the question she answered...

"Rapists." She said smiling , even Neji Hyuga wouldn't help but chuckle.

"No I mean when your with Neji."

Neji's eyes never left Sakume as he waited for a reaction.

"W-What are y-you talking about?"

Nylu smiled. "I sense that you are hiding somthing from him, your heart rate increases and you blush almost everytime he looks at you , and when you get into the smallest of arguments you almost cry ..."

"W-Why would you figure that?"

"I see it in your eyes."

"Nah you must have a lack of chakra or you must be ill." Sakume shifted to check for a fever.

Neji couldn't move.

"C'mon lets pack and maybe if we are lucky when Neji gets back he will smile instead of just smirk... Nah who am I kiding that would only happen in my dreams... NOT THAT I DREAM OF HIM!"

Nylu rolled his eyes. "I know how you feel. I am inlove with sombody back at my village."

"Then go back!"

"I can't unlessyou love sombody..." He was cut off.

"I am."

"You didn't let me finish, I can't unlessyou love sombody that loves you back."

"Oh .. well in that case your out of luck im inlove with sombody who would rather eat dirt than pay attention to me."

dismissing what Sakume had previously said what she had just stated made Neji belive she was inlove with sombody who was not him, he was crushed. As the 2 ninja finished packing neji came out pretending he had just returned from meditating.

"Let's get going Nylu-san."

"Yes Sakume-chan ... hurry up Neji."

Neji sighed.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

still on their way back

"Lets stop for a drink, me and Nylu will go get it."

"Whatever."

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

with Neji and Nylu

"Nylu with deep respect for you and your father I ask you to please return home."

"I can't unless..."

"I do love her and even though she loves sombody else i have to ask you to go home."

"Huh, very well i will slip away when the time is right."

"Thank you."

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

back with Sakume

"What is taking so long?"

"We are back."

"Took long enough ... where is the water?"

"Ummmm, we droped it." Neji said hopeing she would believe it.

"Whatever let's go." She went to walk but a kunai was thrown ar her feet.

"Give us the scroll!" A male voice demanded.

"Who are you?"

2 ninja appeared from the trees. With a few hand signs Sakume shouted "Fire style, fire ball justu!" Sakume gasped.

"He doged it .. theese guys are obviously road ninja. Neji, split up you take that one i will handle this guy." Neji nodded.

Nylu realized this was his chnce to leave. "Take care of her Neji-san."

"I will."

With that Nylu ran off.

"Fire style, fire flame justu... what, he defeated my justu with pure chakra."

With Sakume being distracted by Neji deafeating his ninja, her opponent took it as the time to attack. He threw a kunai

headed striaght for her heart, with no time to doge it she just closed her eyes waiting. But the pain never came, she opened

her eyes to see kiba looking down at her smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well lucky for you I was on my way back from a solo mission."

"Thank you kiba." Sakume said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"She loves him dosn't she, Kiba was who she was talkng about." Neji finished of the other ninja and left.

"Let's get you back to Konoha."

"Wait what about Neji? Oh typical Neji." she said while realizing he was gone.

"Let's go."

"Wait Kiba I can walk. Whoa ... never mind."

"Your body is still im shock, let me carry you."

"Well I guess it would be nice to be carried for a change." Sakume giggled.

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

back at Konoha

"Here we are... can you walk yet?"

"Yes i can... thank you Kiba."

"No problem."

"Well im gunna get going home and go to bed, im so tierd."

"Me to, well i will see ya around."

"You bet."

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

Neji on his way to sakume's house

"I have to tell her how i feel, even if she dose love sombody else"

...XXXXOOOOXXXX...

back with sakume

"Almost home ...finally.."

"Sakume!"

"What?" She turned around.

"Sakume I need to tell you somthing."

"What is it Neji?"

"I know you love Kiba, but you need to know that I love you and I want to know one thing... why am I not good enough?"

Sakume started crying. "Neji , not for one moment have I ever thought you wern't good enough..."

"Then why not me?"

"Neji, for as long as I have known you I have loved you but I always thought that you were the one to good for me. I thought that out of anyone you wouldn't choose me , because I wan'st good enough for you."

"Sakume I would choose you over any girl any day, that is how it has always been, and how it always will be."

Neji leaned in and kissed her, with butterflies is both of there stomach ... it felt so good to release all the feelings they had kept inside beause of fear.

**( thanks for reading this.. it is my first fanfic and i would really appreciate if you could give me some requests and give a review thanks I love yuh all 3 xoxx R&R PLEASE! :P )**


End file.
